


Mama Bear and her Cubs

by Mrs-BobbiWinchester (Skyeward_captasha)



Series: Autism acceptance fics [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Autism Acceptance, Autistic Fitz, Autistic Simmons, Gen, Stimming, autistic daisy, meltdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeward_captasha/pseuds/Mrs-BobbiWinchester
Summary: Simmons has a meltdown, Daisy and May come to her rescue. Shitty summary, slightly less shitty story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> y'all I'm so sorry for my terrible summary. The fic is much better than this makes it seem; I promise. Autistic Simmons and Daisy are really close to my heart, so I felt the need to write this. Like and review if you want; I don't really care lol.

Daisy dug the base of her palm into her eye and groaned softly. She pulled her gaze away from her laptop and forced herself to look at the clock on the other side of the room. 12:15. She’d been in the common area on the Zephyr for eight hours and hadn’t even noticed. She closed the lid to her computer and carried it over to the counter, where she set it down so she could make herself something to eat. All of the sensations in her body were slightly overwhelming at the moment, so she decided to put off eating for about half an hour and go to the bathroom and shower first so she could fully enjoy her meal.

On her way back from her shower, she thought she heard someone crying. She poked her head into the doorway of the lab and saw Simmons curled up under one of the tables, leaning against the back leg with her head in her hands. She rushed over to her friend and immediately got a read on the situation.

“Hey, Jemma. You okay?” She asked worriedly and gently pulled the older girl’s hands away from her face. Her cheeks were tear-stained, her mascara was smudged to the point that she looked almost like a raccoon, and she was squeezing the life out of her wrist, the knuckles on her other hand white from the force she was exerting.

She sniffled pathetically and let out a little whimper before throwing herself into Daisy’s arms, sobbing and trembling against her best friend. She fisted her hands in her shirt, not caring about the wrinkles forming in the fabric.

Daisy rubbed soothing circles on Jemma’s back and held her while she cried, only pulling one hand away to grab her cell phone and call May. The oldest of the three women came quickly to their aid and helped Daisy bring Jemma to her bunk, where they brought her the weighted blanket that she had received for Christmas from Fitz and Daisy since they had noticed how much she needed the deep pressure to recover from a meltdown. They spread it over Jemma, who looked so much smaller than her 5’4” frame under the navy blue blanket patterned with stars and planets.

Daisy sat next to her and ran her fingers through her hair while she tried not to worry too much about her friend, but it wasn’t working as well as she’d hoped. May was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, her eyes occasionally drifting up from her novel to check on Jemma. It was a solid half an hour before Jemma made any attempt at communication with either woman, and she reached out to May first with a simple pull of her index fingers back towards her chest and her eyebrows raised. May responded with a nod and got up after bookmarking her place and sitting at the foot of the bed, her hands in her lap in case Jemma wanted her to sign as well.

Daisy moved over and motioned to the space she’d vacated so May could sit there and be close to both of her girls. This sort of affection between the three of them after a meltdown was commonplace since both Daisy and Jemma needed physical contact and lots of reassurance after one. They had been doing this since the formation of the team. Jemma had disclosed her autism diagnosis shortly after Fitz had revealed his, and then Daisy had been diagnosed while going through the process of becoming an agent. May immediately stepped into the role of Mama Bear for the three younger people and was always there for anything, no matter how trivial it seemed and no matter the time of day. As it was, it was about 1:30 in the morning, and they were all still awake. May wrapped her arms around Jemma’s waist and held her close, protecting her from anything and everything.

Both Daisy and Jemma fell asleep and then woke up to a note left on the nightstand telling them that she’d been called for an assignment but had left food in the refrigerator for them if they wanted it.

They’d never been more thankful for their Mama Bear than when they dug into the smoothie bowls Melinda had prepared before she’d left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family snuggles!! Featuring Fitz and Simmons as well.

Daisy buried her face in May’s neck and whimpered loudly while Simmons fixed her up. She’d gotten injured in the field when she hadn’t heard a rogue Inhuman come up behind her and had been thrown into a brick wall. The better part of her back and right side were bruised a deep purple, and she had bandages on her legs from the glass shards that her best friend was carefully removing from her skin. 

May stroked her hair gently and held her close while Simmons finished up, gave her some more painkillers, and handed her a pair of crutches to help her get back to her room. May stayed closeby the entire time they walked up to Daisy’s bunk and assisted her into bed, which had been the usual for them lately. Daisy often climbed into May’s bed after a particularly bad nightmare, the ones she woke up from panting and shaking. 

“Can we just lay here for a while?” Daisy asked, her voice cracking midway through her question. 

May nodded and wrapped her arms around the younger woman, holding her close and letting her feel her heartbeat. Daisy sniffled softly and pulled the duvet over them both, snuggling down underneath the only real mom she’d ever had. Jiaying had been her mother, but she hadn’t been her mom. That title would always belong to the woman who had believed in her no matter what, defended her more times than she could count, and would do so until the end of time. 

Daisy put Moana on the TV but fell asleep right as Moana was going into the realm of monsters to get Maui’s hook back from Tamatoa the giant crab. May turned the volume down, put the closed captions on, and finished the movie with Daisy asleep with her head on her chest. 

They both woke up to Simmons and Fitz climbing into bed as well around 10pm, leaving very little room in the bed. Daisy woke up to Simmons’s hand accidentally grabbing her stomach, which made her whimper sleepily and pull her into her arms so they could snuggle properly. May and Fitz cuddled next to them and fell asleep in a tangled pile of limbs, perfectly content.


End file.
